For Good
by Phantasia515
Summary: It all started with the meeting in Rabanastre. A friendship was formed. And so, at the beginning of the end, Penelo thought back, to the words that she had shouted that day on the Phon Coast...And all the while, Freyja...she just smiled... Song Fic


**Summary: It all started with the meeting in Rabanastre. The Feol Summoner crashing into the dashing sky pirate, and a friendship was formed. But now it was the end. And Penelo thought back, to the words that she had shouted that day on the Phon Coast…. And all the while, Freyja…she just smiled…**_**  
**_

**Disclaimer: Freyja belongs to me. I do not own FFXII (Although I was I did!)**

**The song used is For Good, from the musical Wicked.**

* * *

_**I'm limited:  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I couldn't do, Penelo  
So now it's up to you  
(spoken) For both of us  
(sung) Now it's up to you:**_

It was time. After all they had been through; they had come to the end. It all started with the meeting in Rabanastre. The Feol Summoner crashing into the dashing sky pirate, and a friendship was formed. Freyja always new it would come to this eventually and Penelo was ready for the moment. She had known from the beginning what being a summoner had meant. And yet, somewhere deep down, she wished there was another way…

_**I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:**_

After that meeting in Rabanastre, the princess and her company agreed to take the young summoner with them. To protect her along the way as she traveled from city to city, temple to temple, and gained the Espers that called to her. She still remembered her first Esper, from the Garif at Jahara. Aeros the Aeronite. God of wind and ice. The Esper that had made her a summoner and the Esper that she had to sacrifice now…_  
__**  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good**_

You see, that was the only way to summon the Final Esper. To sacrifice all of the Esper's that were gained on a summoner's journey. And the viera watched them go. Aeros the Aeronite of ice. Helvinek the Darkmare of darkness, Gemhorn the Slaven Wilder of earth, Narzarnir the Sleipnir of wind, Imdugud the zu of lightning, Luxollid the Diakon Entite of light, Pineapple the Bomb of fire, and Midgardsormr the Basilisk of water…

_**It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:**_

_**Because I knew you:**__  
_

**I have been changed for good**

And Penelo knew that the blonde viera was saddened by the lost of her most trusted friends. But not as sad as she was. For what would happen next was what she had dreaded the most. None of the others had realized why Penelo was so upset when they had found out that Freyja was a summoner. Vaan had even joked about the thought of Penelo crying like a little girl. So, on the beaches of the Phon Coast, she had told them. She had silenced Balthier and his cocky attitude. She had silenced Vaan and all his jokes. And all the while, Freyja…she just smiled…

_**And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for**_

**But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share**

**And none of it seems to matter anymore**

And it was only now, at the end of it all, that Penelo realised why Freyja had acted in the way she did. Smiling was the only thing that kept her going. It stopped her thinking about the consequences of a summoner. It stopped her thinking about the loss of the Espers that had protected her through so much. All the times, that they had been laughing together, Freyja never really laughed. Because the weight of what she had to do rested on her heart always…

_**Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like By a wind off the  
A stream that meets Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way Dropped by a  
Through the wood Bird in the wood**_

So as they watched each other, through the fire and pain, they both realised how much they meant to each other. They both realised how much they were giving up. And the tears fell freely down Penelo's face as they both knew what will happen. The princess and the rest of the group were silent, not even Vaan finding a joke to make at this moment in time…

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?**_

**And because I knew you:  
Because I knew you:**

Through the tears and the sadness, Freyja just smiled, as though she were ready to accept her fate. She was proud of what she would do for Ivalice, for her friends. How she would show the world how strong Feol Viera could be. And Penelo thought back, to the words that she had shouted that day on the Phon Coast….

'Freyja will die, you know…'

_**Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good.**_

* * *


End file.
